¡Feliz Navidad, Hedwig!
by Prue Hiragizawa
Summary: Harry siempre pasa la navidad con una gran cena en compañía de Hermione y los Weasley, rodeado de hermosos adornos en el gran Hall y con los regalos de todos aquellos que le aprecian, pero...alguna vez han pensado en ¿cómo pasa la navidad Hedwig?


¡Feliz Navidad Hedwig!   
by Prue Hiragizawa 

24- Diciembre 

En la lechucería había un gran alboroto, las lechuzas volaban por aquí y por allá regando sus hermosas plumas por todas partes y dejando escuchar su sonoro ulúar, el motivo? : navidad.   
Ése día las lechuzas recibían un anuncio en el que tenían que ir a casa de sus amos, ya sea para pasar la navidad con alumnos que se hayan retirado asas casas, o para recoger el regalo de otros que se hayan quedado en Hogwarts.   
Ése motivo les alegraba a todas y por ello tenían que estar muy presentables, el alboroto era grande porque todas querían bañarse y no había suficientes fuentes de agua, otras se las arreglaban para estar perfumadas, mientras que otras tantas se ocupaban de arreglar sus hermosas plumas. 

Una de éstas últimas era Hedwig. Ella siempre procuraba estar muy presentable, en especial en estas fechas, se limpiaba toda para seguir con su impecable blancura que la caracterizaba de entre todaslas demás, procuraba que sus plumas fueran perfectas y esra bastante reconfortante y enorgullecedor que todas sus amigas la consideraran la lechuza más bella y afortunada; afortunada por ser la lechuza de Harry Potter. 

A veces ella no lo consideraba tan así. Es cierto que Harry es un chico muy atento con ella , pero no demasiado. A ella le gustaría pasar un tiempo más largo con él, en especial en Navidad, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero que ciertamente no podía. 

En fin, se olvidó de ésos pensamientos que la agobiaban y se preparó para lo peor. Ella y todas sus amigas hubieran preferido quedarse en casa (lechucería), calentitas y seguir platicando, pero no lo hacían por una razón muy especial, el poder ver a sus amos. Para ser una lechuza, Hedwig tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad, tanto como para salir en plena tormenta de nieve, y tanto como para querer llegar a su destino: Los Dursley. 

Cuando hubo salido, se dedicó a pensar en lo horribles que eran los familiares de su querido Harry, no le cabía en la cabeza el cómo pueden despreciar a un chico tan noble y lindo como él?. Y lo peor también la odiaban a ella. El año pasado, Dudley intentó matarla con una resortera!, pueden creerlo?, era una lástima que Harry no pudiera hechizarlos en vacaciones de verano, sería muy divertido verlos cambiar de forma, en fin, no todo lo puedes tener, pero si tan solo obtuviera algo de Harry... 

Las horas pasaron, y la tormenta, así como el tiempo también se fue. Después de unos tranquilos minutos, comenzó a ver el paisaje de Privet Drive hasta acercarse a lo que era el número 4 de la misma. Tomó aire de su ser y se posó sobre la ventana de la cocina , cuando vio que tía Petunia se acercaba con los vastos platos ocupados en la cena, tocó enla ventana. Tía Petunia Pudo verla claramente, ya que la ventana estaba frente al fregadero y al vislumbrar la hermosa y blanca figura de Hedwig, pegó un sonoro grito de horror que claramente pudo haberse escuchado hasta China. 

Este ruido, sumado al que hacen los platos al romperse y el ulúar de horror que esbozó Hedwig, fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Tío Vernon y Dudley, que se acercaron corriendo lo más rápido que sus gordas piernas les permitían. 

Se sumaron al grito de horror, lo que hizo que la pobre de Hedwig se asustara más. Después de los gritos, al parecer, se les secó la garganta a los Dursley porque dejaron de hacerlo y al recordar que ésa lechuza era precisamenete la lechuza de su sobrino Harry, se dignaron a abrirle la ventana, pero no permitieron que entrara. Tío Vernon alcanzó a notar la nota que Hedwig había dejado caer. Como la nota había caído cerca de ésta, tuvo mucho cuidado al tomarla, ya que veía a Hedwig como si fuera el animal más peligroso que hubiera existido jamás. 

Cuando la leyó, les mostró la nota a su familia, quienes pusieron cara de desagrado y mientras que Dudley tiraba la nota a la basura, Tía Petunia se dedicó a buscar con la vista, algo que regalarle a Harry. Estuvo a punto de tomar una tostada, pero consideró que sería desperdiciarla, luego fijó su vista en un salero y recordó que a parte de que éso le había costado, hacá juego con su vajilla. Luego la cara de Petunia se volteó hacia donde había una taza. Hedwig consideró que si le llegasen a regalar éso a Harry, serían muy considerados, demasiado, llegando a pensar que talves los Dursley llegasen a apreciar al chico, pero su pensamiento cambió y afirmó con desición, que el mundo explotaría si llegasen a apreciar al chico de la cicatriz apellidado Potter; ya que Petunia tomó una de las mentas que estaban en un tazón al lado de la taza, bueno, era de suponerse. 

Cuando le aventó la menta, Hedwig la tomó sin más preámbulos y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo darle el tiempo suficiente a Dudley para tomar su resortera.   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

25 - Diciembre 

El viaje había sido corto, siempre es así, cuando es de ida el viaje te parece una eternidad, pero cuando es de venida te parece poco. Aunque éso no le había quitado lo cansado. 

Se alegró mucho cuando empezó a ver el esplendoroso castillo de Hogwarts. Directamente pasó a la torre de Gryffindor, ya que consideró que era tiempo de entregar el "regalo" ya que el sol comenzaba a salir. Buscó la ventana del dormitorio de su amo. Se posó ahí, entre la nieve. Pudo ver las cinco camas debido a que los chicos habían dejado la cortina corrida, que descuidados!, en fin, éso la alegró, ya que pudo ver el rostro apuesto de su querido Harry, tan tranquilo, tan sereno. Como le hubiera gustado poder entrar y posarse cerca de su amado, pero la ventana estaba cerrada y no podía. Se conformó con solo verlo. 

Habían pasado una o dos horas cuando Hermione entró al dormitorio. Hedwig dio un respingo y esperó a que Hermione la viera y la dejara entrar, lo cual demoraría un poco, porque lo primero que la chica hizo fue acercarse al mejor amigo de su amo: Ron Weasley. 

Hedwig había notado hacía tiempo, un sentimiento que la chica sentía hacia el pelirrojo y no entendía como Herm desperdiciaba su oportunidad para expresárselo. Lo que daría Hedwig por decirle a Harry todo lo que sentía por él, cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo... amaba. Pero no se podía y aunque pudiera ella era una lechuza, así que no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones, además Harry estaba enamorado de otra, de Cho Chang. Recordó con alegría cuando intencionalmente se posó en la cabeza de ésta , estropeándole el peinado y haciendo que gritase enfrente de Harry, ja! se lo merecía. 

Observó con ternura como Hermione miraba a Ron embelesada, pero se sorprendió cuando Herm, se limitó a dar un suspiro y retirarse hacia la cama de Harry. Hedwig no quería que Harry viera primero a Hermione en día de Navidad, así que comenzó a picar en la ventana desesperadamente. Para su suerte Herm lo notó y le abrió y lo primero que hizo Hed fue volar directo hacia Harry, éste se despertó al igual que Ron. 

Harry recibió muy cariñosamente a Hedwig, -buenos días- dijo el chico de pelo azabache, la acarició y recibió su 'obsequio'. Hed se posó en sus piernas. Era muy reconfortante . De pronto Harry se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse una vez que hubo salido Hermione, siempre era lo mismo. Se vestía para desayunar y bajaba. Después de éso no volvía a verlo, y éso le entristecía, pero no podía tener un rostro triste, mucho menos hoy, porque este dpia era para festejarlo en grando, cómo?, pues en la fiesta de navidad de las lechuzas. 

°°°°°°°°°°°LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD DE LAS LECHUZAS°°°°°°°° 

Cuando llegó a la lechucería, a penas si pudo descansar, ya que cuando todas y cada una de las lechuzas estuvo presente, se volvió a armar el alboroto. Ahora el alboroto era para tener todo preparado. Nadie se hubiera imaginado tal escena, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore. Escarcha por aquí y por allá , vino, muérdagos, luces y comida. Jamás se había hecho algo así, de no ser por la lechuza de Parvati. Ella y también la de Lavender, se las arreglaban para hacer alboroto, en este caso era muy cierto aquello de que las cosas se parecen a su dueño. 

Llegó la hora de la cena y todas las lechuzas salieron de sus nidos, mucho más arregladas que el día anterior. Todas las lechuzas, sin importar a qué casa pertenecieran, convivían muy alegremente. 

Engullían y bebían, algunas lechuzas, en especial los machos, ya estaban dormidos y otros tantos "cantaban" se habían pasado de tragos, todos tenían cuidado con la lechuza de Justin Flint-Fletchey. No era que volviera violento, sino que le daba por querer escaparse, aunque todos los años lo intentaba y hasta ahora no lo había logrado. Entre tanta plática y cuchicheo les dieron las diez. Todos se estaban preparando para ir a dormir, cuando sucedió lo que tenía que suceder: la lechuza de Justin desidió escapar y conseguir la libertad. Un tercer alboroto se armó, todas las lechuzas cubrían las entradas, de lejos se veía como un partido de Quidditch, en el que Hedwig jugaba el papel de buscador ya que intentaba atrapar a la snitch (lechuza de Justin) y era muy veloz. 

La lechuza de Justin, era muy veloz y también ágil; siempre que Hedwig quería atraparlo se escapaba. El juego duró poco más de lo que esperaban, y pensaron que la lechuza de Justin se cansaría, pero fue al revés, ellos se cansaron primero y la lechuza de Flint-Fletchey aprovechó para huír. Cuando él tomaba, siempre era lo mismo, a veces le daba por delirar e inventaba ituaciones en las que quedaba como héroe, pero que en realidad nunca existieron. 

Siempre quería escapar, no era que Justin lo tratara mal, al contrario, lo cuidaba mucho...demasiado. Hedwig había llegado a la conclusión de que tal era la sobreprotección , que la lechuza de Flint necesitaba acción. Hed estaba segura de que en su estado sobrio, a él jamás se le ocurriría revelarse, pero resulta que no estaba en su estado sobrio. 

Ella esbozó un gesto de risa cuando al salir a la búsqueda del prófugo héroe, escuchó el ulúar de la lechuza de Parvati -les dije que le ataramos las alas!- era éso, o le hubieran prohibido beber, pero el hubiera no existe y el problema ahora era atraparlo o seguro se meterían en un grave problema. 

Al doblar una esquina, perdieron de vista al prófugo obligándose así, a separarse en grupos de tres. A nuestra protagonista le tocó ir con las locas de Parvati y Lavender en lechuzas. -Adónde iría si fuera él? -se preguntó la lechuza de Lavender, - supongo que a salvar alguién- respondió Hed. Éso no ayudaba mucho, el que siempre se encargaba de salvar a la gente era Harry y sus amigos, las lechuzas no aconstumbraban participar en ésos actos, así que sería difícil encontrar a quién salvar; de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un grito (ulúar) de advertencia -cuidado!- había gritado la lechuza de Parvati, la razón: la Sra. Norris andaba rondando cerca. Las lechuzas también odiaban a la gata y la gata a ellas. Siempre que las lechuzas se ponían a cazar ratas y ratones, Norris llegaba y se llevaba la caza. Y lo peor, cuando le empezaban a recriminar que porqué se había llevado su alimento, la gata sacaba sus garras y las empezaba a atacar. De hecho, la lechuza de Ernie, un chico de Hufflepuff, aún no se recuperaba del trauma que le había causado el ataque. 

La petulante gata empezó a acicalarse enmedio del pasillo, como si fuera la gata más hermosa del mundo cuando una macabra idea se cruzó por la mente de Parvati lechuza. Cuando les contó la idea a sus 2 compañeras, éstas asintieron maliciosamente. Deben conseguir una situación interesante, en la que salvar a alguién ¿no?, pero no había, así que tendrían que improvisar alguna ¿cierto?, y el señuelo sería... 

-¡¡MIAOU!!. Un ruido estridente se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Tres lechuzas habían volado havia una gata flaca en posición de ataque. La tomaron de las patas traseras y cola, y la colgaron de un candelabro apagado . La gata maullaba desesperadamente, tan así estaba que no alcanzó a ver a sus agresora, quienes se habían escondido rápidamente. Las tres compinches no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que alguién llegara, porque apenas se habían escondido, pasó por ahí un chico rubio platinado a quién conocen como Draco Malfoy. El chico miraba divertido la escena cuando un cuarto de segundo después, Argus Filch apareció. -MI GATA!!! -fue lo primero que el hombre esbozó y segundo -tú!, adónde crees que vas!-Draco había intentado escabullirse ileso, pero ciertamente era culpable, no del ataque a Norris, sino de andar deambulando por los pasillos de noche. 

Filch tomó bruscamente a Malfoy del brazo antes de que escapara, para luego dedicarse a liberar a su amada Norris. Hedwig, Parvati y Lavender lechuza, comenzaron a hacer un ruido que similaba a una risa en el idioma de las lechuzas, una vez que Filch, Norris y Malfoy se fueron. Fue extremadamente gracioso el ver a Norris retorcerse intentando escapar, y lo más feliz: Harry, junto con el resto de los Gryffindor y seguro que los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también, estarían contentos de la desgracia de Malfoy, quien de todos modos se lo merecía. 

En fin, el plan no dió el resultado deseado, o talves sí, ya que la verdadera intención era hacer sufrir a Norris, pero no hicieron que Justin lechuza viniera. Tendrían que buscar otro plan. Estaban buscando la táctica cuando al prófugo se le ocurrió pasar enfrente de ellas y éstas comenzaron a perseguirlo. No sé yo si ésa era su intención pero así fue. Era probable que la lechuza de Justin estuviera bastante ebria, porque iba volando directamente hacia el rostro de la Dama gorda, quien al verlo y después de gritar, optó por alejarse de ahí, y ya que le era imposible abrirles el paso sin la contraseña. 

¡PUM! la onomatopeya más famosa se hizo presnte, dejando a la lechuza escapadiza inconsiente, dándoles la oportunidad a Hedwig y compañía de llevarlo de vuelta a la lechuzería. 

Cuando pusieron a la lechuza de Justin en su nido, decidieron ir a buscar a los demás, para ésto, tuvieron que atar al ex-prófugo y tomar otra precausión más: dejar a alguién para vigilarlo. Hedwig tomó el puesto y las dos organizadoras se alejaron. Pasados 10 min. la puerta de la lechucería se abrió, Hedwig pensó que era demasiado poco tiempo como para reunir a todas las lechuzas disueltas por Hogwarts y evidentemente tenía razón, no eran ellos.   
Al notar que no había ruidos de aleteo o murmullos de lschuza, voló rápidamente hacia su nido y se hizo la dormida . La curiosidad le ganó y por ello entreabrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al notar una verde mirada fija en ella. Era Harry!, Harry era la persona que había entrado y la persona que menos esperaba ver ésa noche. 

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos completamente y esbozar una expresión de completa alegría. Harry le sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos para luego sentarse en el suelo, con el ave cómodamente posada en su regazo. -Pero que pasó aquí?- dijo Harry aún sonriente al notar la escena; comida por todos lados y los adornos ya estaban caídos y picoteados. Se veía que ahí hubo un gran despapaye. - en fin - dijo Harry, talves se había imaginado lo que había pasado...o talves no -pero qué...?- dijo perplejo al ver a una lechuza durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de sus ataduras. Hedwig viró hcia dónde él y se avergonzó de la escena, esperando a que lo olvidara miró despistadamente hacia otro lugar. 

-Hay bueno -el chico cambió de tema y miró a su lechuza -por lo visto te la has pasado muy bien sin mí- si, talves, pero a ella le hubiera gustado pasarla con él - pero... consideré en traerte esto. Le dió a Hedwig una cajita forrada muy bien con papel brillante y un lindo listón. Ésta lo abrió con ayuda de Harry y pudo vislumbrar. Era una especie de collar para lechuza, muy hermoso, con cuentas de todos los colores, unas brillantes, otras glaseadas. Harry se lo puso y dijo -yo mismo lo hice, me hubiera gustado terminarlo ayer en la noche para entregártelo esta mañana, pero me fue imposible, apenas lo terminé, espero que te haya gustado. Hedwig en gesto de agradecimiento se posó en su hombro y recargó su cabeza en la de él, susurrando para sí misma- claro que sí Harry, me encantó. 

Harry alzó una mano para acariciar a su lechuza y dijo- Feliz Navidad, mi querida Hedwig.   
######################################################################################## NoTaS De AuToRa: Holas!!!!!. Primero que nada quiero presentarme, soy Prue Hiragizawa y éste es mi primer fan fic de Harry Potter, normalmente acostumbro escribir fics de Digimon, así que si les gustó esta historia y les gusta Digimon, recomiendo que se den una vueltecita por ahí. Tengos muchas ideas para desarrollar, así que si me animan, con gusto escribiré para ustedes.   
Ésta idea me salió en uno de ésos días de ocio, como todas las demás. Hice a Hedwig hembra, aunque no sé si es hembra o macho, pero yo así lo requería. Creo que no me queda nada más que decir, si tienen alguna duda, escíbanme a : prue_hiragizawa@hotmail.com   
o envíen un review. 

PORFA' ESCRÍBANME UN REVIEW DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ!!!! 

Sin nada más que decir, se despide   
Prue Hiragizawa. 


End file.
